Le courrier du LoveCook
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand un certain cuisiner de l'équipage du chapeau de paille décide d'entamer un courrier des lecteurs avec les nombreux fan peuplant le monde ? Lettre de menace, lettre d'amour, lettre de simple curiosité...


Auteur: Dodie Rogue (Qui va peut-être songer à changer de pseudo, il est tellement vieux)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls les dialogues sont à moi... mais je ne me décourage pas, après quelques attaques terroristes à coup de boules de laine, Oda-Sama n'aura pas d'autre choix que de me les céder.

Titre: Le courrier du Love-Cook.

Résumé : Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand un certain cuisiner de l'équipage du chapeau de paille décide d'entamer un courrier des lecteurs avec les nombreux fan peuplant le monde ? Lettre de menace, lettre d'amour, lettre de simple curiosité... il retrousse ses manches et décide de leur répondre entre deux délicieux repas et deux batailles avec une certaine pelouse verte.

A savoir : Donc voila, c'est une idée de fanfiction qui m'est venue subitement. Sanji répond donc à différentes lettres de fan qu'on envoie à l'équipage, il est le préposé à la correspondance. Dans ce premier chapitre, les lettres sont imaginées par moi-même. Mais dans les prochains chapitre, c'est possible que ce soit une lettre issue de votre imagination qui soit à l'honeur et à laquelle il réponde... c'est comme vous voulez. Donc entre "...", ce sera la lettre du fan, et entre ~ ... ~ Ce sera la réponse de Sanji.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

~ La première lettre ~

_Notre cuisinier blond s'était donc vue attribué, un beau matin, le rôle de lecture du courrier des fans. Pourquoi ? Luffy... impossible, ce n'était même pas pensable. Zoro ? Non, il allait faire fuir tous les lecteurs et il n'y répondrait même pas en fait, préférant s'entraîner. Nami ? Elle leur extorquerait leur salaire, Brook leurs sous-vêtements, Chopper serait trop timide pour répondre, Ussop leur raconterait des bobards... enfin bref, le cuistot de l'équipage était donc actuellement dans a cuisine, assis à la table où tout le monde mangeait, penché sur quelques feuilles écrites par des fan à leur intention. Il se sentait investit d'une tâche honorable, surtout qu'il n'y avait pratiquement que des filles qui écrivaient ! A cette pensée, ses yeux se transformèrent en cœur et il mit beaucoup de coeur à ouvrir la première enveloppe, armé d'une plume et d'encre. _

De la part de : Hai-chan. 

"Helloooo tout le monde !

**~ Bonjour Mellorineeeeeee de mon cœur ! ... et je passerai le bonjour aux autres... ~ **

Comment ça va depuis que vous vous soyez retrouvé tous ensemble? Est-ce que ces années ne vous on pas paru trop longues ?

**~ Jamais avec mes deux princesses et toutes les jolies filles qu'on a pu rencontrer, c'était même trop court. Si seulement on aurait pu perdre définitivement un où deux personnages par contre... ~ **

J'ai d'abord une question pour Sanji, qu'as-tu donc fait durent ces deux ans sur la seconde île des femmes ? T'y es-tu habitué facilement, et est-ce que Nami et Robin ne t'ont pas trop manqué ?

**~ ... Mellorine Mellorine, tu as une écriture superbe ! Tu dois avoir des mains douces aux doigts longs et fins, raffinés, une peau de nacre et des ongles magnifiquement manucurés... envoie moi une photo la prochaine fois 3 -Où comment ne pas répondre à une question- ~ **

Et puis pour Usopp, comment as-tu fait pour maigrir aussi rapidement après être devenu énorme, tu semblais avoir tant mangé !

**~ Je suis certain que cet abruti de menteur a dû s'inventer une excuse comme... "C'est quoi une calorie ? C'est quelque chose qui se glisse, la nuit, dans ta garde robe pour changer tous tes vêtements et les faire rétrécir" où un truc du genre, un bobard pour dire qu'il n'était pas gros... ~**

J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous tous en ce moment et que vous n'êtes pas trop pourchassés par la marine.

**~ Ma princesse, c'est tellement gentille à toi de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Oui, les autres on s'en fiche ils peuvent se débrouiller. Tu sais, la marine je m'en moque, je peux détruire toute une flotte de ces merdeux à moi tout seul, et je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'aide de cette abruti d'algue verte ! ~**

Est-ce que vous accepteriez encore un membre féminin dans vote équipage? Je sais faire plein de choses, demandez moi ce que vous voulez ! Je peux même aider en cuisine, si vous voulez savoir, et puis, je me bats très bien aussi~

**~ Tout de suite mellorine ! Une troisième déesse à bord du navire serait tout simplement le paradis ! Je pourrais te concocter de succulents petits plats, te masser les pieds et t'éviter la basse besogne de devoir te battre, je te protègerai et je te proposerai même mon lit pour que tu puisses passer la nuit sans crainte loin des autres dingues... ~**

J'espère avoir une réponse très rapidement :)

**~ Je vais l'envoyer tout de suite ma merveilleuse petite perle des mer ! ~**

Et on vit bientôt un Sanji au corps ondulant et aux yeux en forme de cœurs se diriger rapidement vers le pont du bateau, une enveloppe à la main, visiblement en transe. Ça lui plaisait de recevoir des lettres comme ça.

*Fin de la première lettre*


End file.
